A time Filled Adventure
by BewitchingMayham
Summary: Join the adventures of BewitchingMayham and her two wonderful companions Kimmi-rin-kira and Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft as they investigate the strange and apparently haunted place known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.
"BEWITCHING ARE YOU SURE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!?" Shrieked a young woman as she tried to hang onto a metal rail trying not to be tossed around. Her multi shaded brown and blue hair waving around behind her as she tried to keep her strange cybernetic glasses on hiding the true color of her eyes. Her outfit consisted of multiple chains and straps and a small red and black trench coat that stopped at her knees. She also wore a strange set of boots they were black and grey. They had strange plug ins for cords.

This was due to this girl being what you called a Adviakin. A race that was one the top in cybernetics! In till her world was consumed by it turning into what she called cyber creatures.

"Of course miss Kimmi-rin-kira!" A much younger female said Her hair was black as ink and shaved on one side. Her one green eye and one blue looked at the one called Kimmi-rin-kira. She like the other girl had chains on her.

Accept they were around her torso and shoulders. She wore a white low cut undershirt and a black and grey layered shorts. With a brownish decorative belt. Her boots were pure black and folded over just under her knees. Over all this she had on a long medium brow trench coat with strange black symbols on each side.

"I can say now that,that is a freaking Lie!" Said another female desperately trying to not fall over. By human standers she looked somewhere in her twenties. Her eyes seemed to be a mixture of green,blue and brown. Her hair was a deep brown color with what seemed to be a touch of purple highlights. Around her eyes a normal person would assume to be ruby red markings of were she was trying to start a new look.

In reality it was actually red rubies that laid just under her skin. In fact around her neck she had what looked to be a red crystal necklace. It was really red crystals protruding ever so slightly from her collar bone. She wore a red black laced shirt. Apparently her pants were supposed to match but due to their previous adventure she had gotten them ripped in multiple places.

Now her most distinct feature was the shinning wings that laid on her back. They seemed to be made of crystal also. They were in a jagged but amazing design that perfectly fit the female's persona. She was a Kristalen. The only one of her kind. She was a scientific experiment created in a lab. Sadly none of the others were synchronized right so she was the only one that made it.

"Its not a lie!" the one know as BewitchingMayham said rushing over to the other side of the control panel and pushing multiple buttons and pulled random levers. "Okay its a lie! I Honestly don't know how to drive this thing!" she admitted. "But your a Time person! Shouldn't you be able to do this!?" Kimmi-rin-kira asked. "its a Time Lady and yes! I should be able to but this TT capsule belonged to someone else before me so I can't exactly control it!"

"Oh great! so we're going to die!?" Icy asked the Time controller. "Not necessarily! I just need to land! And I might be able to fix it! But to land I need to gain normality!" Bewitching explained through yelling to the two. "I just need to get to the stabilizer switch!...But I forgot which one it was..." She said biting her lip. "WHAT!?" Kira and Icy yelled at the same time. "Joking!" The younger looking female said laughing before flipping a switch.

"Normality stabilized" spoke a robotic like voice that was centered from the control panel said. "See! I know what I'm doing!" The girl said and stuck her tongue out at the two like a child. Despite her younger appearance and personality she was many years older than the other two.

"I beg to differ" Mumbled The one known as Icy who at the moment was keeled over trying not to puke out her lunch for the world to see. "yeah,how much 'training' did you get before your planet blew to bits?" Kira asked her cybernetic parts sparking.

"how many times do I have to tell you Kira its called Learning and Teaching. Not training. Not everyone's planets are strict as you are." Bewitching said shaking her head.

"besides does it matter how much I was taught? I'm pretty decent at it." The time lady said the other two glaring at her. Icy and Kira had to constantly keep Bewitching from going off and getting herself killed.

"Come on guys! don't give me those looks! you Know I try my best!" She said fake pouting.

"Your something bewitching...your really something..." the cybernetic person said and sighed. "So where are we going to day?"

Bewitching tapped her chin thinking. "Hum... I haven't really thought about it... I guess you guys can pick a place. I did pick last time" she said after a moment.

"well I did like the Tomarania galaxy, we could go there again. Wait no... there was that one guy that kept following us when we went there"

"yeah I remember that, Icy got so mad and just hulled back and punched him in the face. that was priceless!" As the two talked about the next destination The crystal being stood up slowly with the help of the metal bar. She started to make her way to the other two but something red flashed in her eye.

Thats what made her stop. What the heck was that?! She asked herself looking around. Her eyes stopped at the control panel... one of the lights were flickering... as if it was calling for her... begging her to press it an release it from its pain... from its hours and days of suffering...

She bit her lip... she so wanted to help the poor button... but if she help it the others would get mad...

Icy shook her head. So what if the others got mad!? She was saving it! She glanced at Bewitching and Kira. They were busy talking about unimportant things.

The female made of crystal reached her light colored arm over to the console reaching for the button to save it. "almost there..." she muttered her hand just above the blinking red button that was desperately calling for her.

"um Bewitching?" Kira said seeing the dragon winged female reach for the button. The black haired and multicolored eyed timelady turned.

"ICY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled but it was too late... She had already pressed the button.

They were suddenly thrown around the room violently trying to hold on. "ICY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Bewitching tried to call over the sounds of the blaring alarms.

This was even worse from when she drove the TT capsule herself. "Must...Reach...console..." Bewitching muttered trying to desperately to make her way to the circular console in the middle of the room.

She reached trying to flick the switch that would save them from this horrible disaster that Icy had created. Honestly she didn't know what in the worlds the button did but know she knew it wasn't good.

"almost there!" The Gallifreyen said, her arm mere inches from the blue switch. She couldn't extend anymore her arm was to short. There was only one way to get to the switch... and it was a very dangerous idea... but she had to do it.

"I HAVE TO LET GO!" Bewitching called luckily over the multiple alarms going off. "NO BEWITCHING ITS TO DANGEROUS!" the cybernetic female said her eyes widening from under her glasses that seemed to stay on somehow.

"I HAVE TO ITS THE ONLY WAY-" Bewitching stopped mid way with her sentence. "WAIT I HAVE A BETTER PLAN WHERE I DON'T POSSIBLY DIE!" She retracted her arm that was trying to reach for the switch and reached into her trench coat's pocket. "GOT IT!" She yelled feeling the object and pulling it out. It was a black and silver pen.

She re extended her arm towards the switch the pen in her hand. It was just long enough to reach it. In a quick and swift flick of her wrist she flipped the switch.

With a lurch the TT capsule suddenly stopped its violent turning. "That could have been much worse!" bewitched said sighing.

"How many times have I told you NOT to press the blinking red buttons!?" she asked turning to the one who had pressed the button. Anger heavy in her voice. "that is the fifth time you've done that Icy! Now who knows were in the god bless it universe we are!"

The two compainons knew not to respond to the young time controller. Despite her younger frame and personality she could be very... destructive...when angered enough.

"Now let me see where the Hell we are!" Bewitching said clutching the edge of the console for a moment before switching multiple levers and switched.

"of all the places we had to crash we landed here..." the black haired girl muttered shacking her head. "Kira...Open the doors" The cybernetic female nodded quickly walking over to the grey chrome like doors and pushed them open.

Kira looked at the building before them confused. "Freddy Fazbear's?"

* * *

 **Lol sorry if this sucks!**

 **ICY HOW COULD YOU!? lol anyway hope you like it!**


End file.
